My Master
by SURPRISE.smile
Summary: ONESHOTS . antionette's reflections on her master. TAMAKIcentric. some tama x haru. R&R.
1. Hankerchief

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, although Bisco Hatori, if you're reading this, I would gladly buy it with my life savings – The equivalent of 50 cents.

_Hanker-chief_

Sometimes master cries.

And when he cries, the maids all race to get him a hanker-chief first.

It's amusing, watching them trip over their billowing skirts and aprons and tumble down the stairs, all for the sake of a piece of cloth.

But sometimes, master comes to me when he cries, in the night, when the maids are asleep or working.

He doesn't look as handsome when his face is streaked with tearstains and there are creases in his pyjamas.

Then he hugs me, tightly and makes my fur all wet with his salty tears.

And we stay like that for a long time.

We stay that way, master with his arms around me, and I sitting there obediently, until master falls asleep.

He would sink to the floor, a puppy smile on his face.

Now I think I can understand why all the maids want to give him their hanker-chief first.


	2. Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. A tragedy I know, but doesn't change the fact.

_Wings_

Sometimes master says that he can fly.

And sometimes I really do believe him.

He asks me,

_Antionette, do you think I could fly?_

And I want to answer, yes, but I can't, as much as I want to, I can't.

_Because I want to fly back to France, back to mother._

And for his sake, I wished he could.

Then he would look at me with his sad eyes, those sad purple eyes, and turn away to begin playing his piano again.

_Make me fly._

He whispers.

And I sit and watch him play that melody, that sweet, endearing melody.

The curtains filter in the soft, dazzling sunlight and flecks of dust in the room I can see floating around, like lost snowflakes without a direction.

And then I see them.

I can see master's wings.

They are beautiful, a creamy white, and luminescent in the light.

I can see master's wings.

They are big, but only as tall as master himself, and long, like the gangly legs of a teenage boy.

I can see master's wings.

My master is like that boy – he has his long and gangly legs, but doesn't know what to do with them.

I can see master's wings.

But I don't think he can see them himself yet.

I can see master's wings.

And they prove what I have suspected all along.

I can see master's wings and,

Those wings belong to an angel


	3. Curtains

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. No matter how many times I dress up as the pizza delivery guy, knock politely, or use my own head as a battering ram, Bisco Hatori refuses to let me in to discuss the buying of her Ouran. And that is that.

_Curtains_

Sometimes I feel as if my master is hiding from the world.

Hiding from the chairman, Shima, me, everyone.

He is hiding in his little house, covering up the windows with satin and silk curtains.

But the strange thing is, he places his curtains _outside _the windows.

So that no-one can look inside his hiding house.

He peers out often, spying on the outside world.

But only short glimpses for he is afraid of what he will see.

For Master is afraid that he will fall to temptation.

One day, I hope that he can draw away his curtains, drag them apart, until he can finally see the outside world.

And when he looks, perhaps he can see what I can.

The snow will be falling, vanishing as soon as they touch the frozen ground, and the stars will glint from the heavens above.

And everyone will be waiting for him.

Waiting for master to step out of his lonely house and join us.

And there will be that one person, who would have waited for him the longest, and who would have prayed for his coming the most.

She is his temptation.

Because once he comes out of his house to greet us, he can never come back, for it will crumble to dust.

And what he is fearful of is what will happen without his little house, what will happen to us in this bitter cold.

Will we all simply melt away?

Vanish, slip through his fingers?

I don't think that is so.

But master does, and as long as he keeps his curtains closed, we will continue to wait for him, outside in the snow.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_NB: This is __**not **__like the host club pumpkin carriage metaphor. Although its not very hard, if anyone can guess who the 'temptation' is, I'd be very happy!_


	4. Ribbon

Disclaimer: Lets start off with a list of what I **want** but sadly cannot have, for Christmas! 1. A chance to look into Kyouya's notebook without putting myself at any risk (mentally and physically) 2. Hunny's miracle metabolism 3. Ouran High School Host Club 4. Tamaki's collection of commoner's merchandise.

_Ribbon_

"What a nuisance."

Muttered my master's daughter.

I had been given the rare privilege to visit my master's school, to celebrate an occasion he had been rambling on about for some time – _Christmas._

The brunette continued to wrap up the flowers with a ribbon striped red and green, grumbling underneath her breath.

My master looked on, his brows furrowing up into a look of pure agony.

"Haruhi! Do your fingers hurt! Did you cut yourself?!"

He shrieked when he saw a small bandaid on the back of her hand.

"Don't fuss sempai. Its only a small cut."

She told him flatly.

"Tamaki, get on with the wrapping. You aren't pulling your weight."

Kyouya told him curtly.

I shivered slightly, hearing his voice.

My master sat back down again and resumed his wrapping of the presents that were to due to be present to his customers the next day, casting looks of anxiety and worry at Haruhi every now and then.

- - - -

"Ah, Antionette, what will I get Haruhi?!"

He gazed sadly into my eyes, then tore away to glance around the room desperately.

"I've already gotten everyone else presents…"

He complained half-heartedly whilst looking through the cupboards, a rare wistful expression on his face.

"Haruhi said that she wanted something she could use…"

He trailed off, when he saw a mysterious bundle of shiny red ribbon lying on his bedside table.

How it got there, well, what my master doesn't know won't hurt him.

My master fished around a little more for a box to place the present in, then beamed delightedly at me when he placed the shoebox onto the table.

- - - -

A simple roll of red ribbon.

A long, narrow strip of fabric, used especially for tying something or for decoration.

_Tying._

It was both strange and ironic, how such a simple gift could tie two people together so easily.

_Decorate._

My master never would have expected for his daughter to use the ribbon to make something or something, aesthetically pleasing, let alone use it to decorate her own hair.

- - - -

_Ack. This out came out weird. The beginning should have been told in third person, but well, I had to use Antionette's view. It was a bit vague too. Dedicated to the whole 'Christmas Spirit' thing._


	5. Gilded Frame

Disclaimer: I couldn't think of anything witty, so I'll just say it outright this time. **I do not own OHSHC.**

_Gilded Frame_

The Gilded Frame - I can see it from my master's desk, gleaming, as the rays of sunlight shift with the leaves of the climbing wisterias.

Somehow though, for a majority of the time, its glass reflects the light, showing only a white streak across the frame whenever anyone attempts to peer into its contents.

But sometimes, like the times when I am sitting in master's lap, watching him doodle pictures of his precious friends in his schoolbooks, the white streak miraculously vanishes and I can scrutinize that one photograph with an abnormal amount of interest for a dog.

After all, I am simply master's canine familiar, his companion in the lonely Suoh mansion.

Why should I care for his trivial belongings?

All I should be worried about is whether he is willing to play today, whether he will hug and talk to me, although still knowing that I will never be able to respond, or whether he will give me just a careless pat on the head after school.

But I am not as simple minded as they all have judged me to be.

Nevertheless, I examine the object.

It is just a simple photo frame, the inside a mystery most of the time, but still, a common article.

And yet it is still beautiful, even after I have gazed at it countless times, gilded with expensive gold leaf on the edges and with golden vines entwining every part of it.

But perhaps it is what the frame is holding, that is the most beautiful.

Two people, both looking light-hearted and carefree, both with the same facial features.

My master and his mother, both with the same blond hair, blue eyes and charming smile.

The two look happy together in that small picture, although, whenever I see my master take a small glance at it, I can see his eyes sadden.

They fog over and I can see that they are filled with more pain than I can possibly imagine.

And I wonder.

Why are they threatening to fill with tears and brim over, spilling those salty droplets onto the ground?

Why does he try to hide it from everyone?

Why doesn't he trust himself?

Why, instead of being sad, can't he smile?

Why can't he realise that a seeing a photo like that, which has captured such a joyous memory, should make him happy?

Why is there something preventing him from seeing that he should look back on such moments and smile?

Why can he not grasp the fact that such moments like those were captured so that they would be remembered with merriment?

And I hope that maybe, someday, master can stare at that gilded frame, into its magical contents and laugh.


	6. Suitcase

Disclaimer: 

_Suitcase_

Suitcase: a case with a handle and a hinged lid, used for carrying clothes and other personal possessions.

Master's special suitcase did carry some his personal possessions inside.

It carried all of his sorrows.

Because when that rich lady with flaming red hair came to take him away, master packed up all of his clothes and possessions into that brown leather suitcase with a painfully sad smile on his face.

That rich lady with flaming red hair might have been watching, but she could see what I could see.

She could not see that whilst folding up his clothes and placing them inside, my master was tucking a small piece of his sorrow in each fold of clothing every time, hoping that by the time he was finished, there would be no sorrow left to cause him hurt.

But my master couldn't see it either.

He could see that there was too much sorrow for him to fit inside that small suitcase.

There was only so much sorrow that he could fit inside that brown leather case.

And so, when he finally closed that suitcase, he turned and tried to smile at that rich lady with flaming red hair, trying to tell himself that there really was not more sorrow left.

But he couldn't trick himself.

The smile was sad again and the sorrow was still there.

He got up and offered his hand to the rich lady with flaming red hair and they walked away together.

- - - -

_Hello. Sorry about the VERY, VERY delayed update. A bit short I know, but there is a second part to this story and by the way, the rich lady with flaming red hair is Lady Éclair from the anime._


	7. Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: Ahahaha … I forgot to add it in last time … I DO NOT OWN OURAN.

_Teddy Bear_

It simply sat there, seemingly forgotten, weighing down a scented note my master had rewritten over and over, countless of times.

Master's precious kuma-chan had been left behind.

Brown and fluffy, it stared down at me and I could see that it was weighing down something that was soaked, drenched in, and the very essence, of my master's sorrow.

A small, flimsy and perfumed note.

That note no doubt, was for his friends at Ouran High School, each with a little paragraph addressing each member.

Jumping onto my master's armchair I peered down at the note and saw master's elegant handwriting covering every inch of the piece of that piece of paper, saturated in sorrow.

And on the corner, so faint, and so small that it would have slipped through even Kyouya Ootori's scrutinizing eyes, was the mark left behind by a single teardrop – my master's teardrop.

And I also see, even with kuma-chan blocking some of my view, that the longest paragraph had been written under one sub-heading.

_**Haruhi**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Aha. This one was super short too. And there is a third bit. Now that I think of it, Tamaki wouldn't have used just a suitcase. No way would such a small object be able to hold his entire collection of commoner's merchandise and giant wardrobe of designer brand clothes. Blah. Anyways, please keep reading and review!_


	8. Red

_Red_

Red – the colour of the curtains that swiftly parted to reveal my master and his young friends.

Red – the colour of the hearts in the girls' eyes as they swooned at my master's elegant gestures.

Red – the colour of the cream swirls atop Hanizuka's cakes.

Red – the colour of the twins' bottle of teardrops.

Red – the colour of the font Kyouya used to advertise the host club's special day.

Red – the colour of the silky petals that blew over the wealthy crowd.

Red – the colour of the dustpan Haruhi-san used to clean up the scattered paper hearts and streamers.

Red – the colour of the wrapping on master Tamaki's present.

Red – the colour of his face when he handed it to her and ran away.

Red – the colour of the ballpoint pen he had given her.

Red- the colour of her face when she saw what was written on the note.

Red – the colour of the scented note that he had placed inside the box.

_For My Valentine._

Red – the colour of Valentine's Day.

- - - -

_Not really from Antionette's perspective. Just a little thing I wrote up for today. Sorry for the very, very, very delayed update._


	9. Those Words

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

_Those Words_

When my master came back, tired, but deliriously happy he sat down and embraced me with his warm arms, cooing compliments into my sensitive ears.

But when he saw that teddy bear, he stood up stiffly.

He gently pushed his childhood toy off the note and with his long, elegant fingers, picked up that note filled with sorrows.

With a sad smile, a smile of one remembering sorrowful memories, on his face my master read it again and slowly tore it up.

Then he tossed the pieces into the burning fire.

I padded over the look into the crimson flames and he wrapped a protective arm around me.

And together we watched the pieces of sorrow burn away into ashes.

Soon there was nothing left.

But I had been watching one piece.

It was a large chunk of the biggest paragraph, the part that my master had been the most hesitant to tear apart.

I watched it slowly burn to ashes.

But at the very end, just before it all would crumble apart, I read those sincere and heartfelt words.

There might have been only four, they might have only made a short and simple sentence, and they might have sounded clumsy from master's lips, but they would have changed everything.

And I wondered, would master really have destroyed those words if he knew the true meaning behind them?

Those words.

_**I love you, Haruhi.**_

- - - -

_Argh. I wrote this chapter AGES ago, but seemed to just forget about it. It was meant to be posted after the teddy-bear one I think, as the third part. I still can't believe I forgot about it. Although, I might have written it at 11:30 in the morning, gone to bed, and woken up with my memory completely wiped. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Kaiyt for telling me about the author reviews limited thing. I never heard of it before … I'm not exactly a computer person, lets just leave it at that. Please keep reading and review!_


	10. Replay

_Replay_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran

"_Haruhi, I love you."_

_Master hung his head, expecting the worst from Haruhi-san's reply._

_Instead, she smiled tentatively._

"_I … I think I love you too Tamaki." _(note – Haruhi has only ever called Tamaki, Tamaki –**sempai)**

_They both blushed furiously._

_And with the clumsiness that was the be expected from their first time, they kissed._

- - - - -

I had seen that scene a hundred times before, replayed over and over again in my mind.

And perhaps this would stay a part of my imagination forever.

Simply rewinding itself and playing again, so many times that I would eventually tire of that small apparition of my imagination and abandon all hope.

But it was maybe one of my greatest wishes – for my master to be happy.

When master was happy, I was too.

When Haruhi-san was happy, master was happy too.

Unfortunately, master didn't know what would make Haruhi-san the happiest person in the world.

And sadly, neither did she.

So perhaps my wish would never be fulfilled.

- - - - -

"_Haruhi, I love you."_

_Master gazed forlornly at the floor, preparing himself for the very worse._

_Instead, she smiled knowingly._

"_I know." _

_Tamaki blushed furiously and even the levelheaded Haruhi-san couldn't keep the small flush of scarlet from her cheeks. _

_And with the clumsiness that was to be expected from their first time, they kissed._

What?

I hadn't had this dream for months.

Was this simply another replay of that far-away scene in my mind that had chosen to resurface?

Or was this summer heat causing for me to see strange things?

_They joined hands, and smiled shyly at each other._

"_Ow!"_

_Kaoru-sama tumbled out from behind the wall._

_I could hear Kyouya-sama mutter something underneath his breath._

_Hunny-sama giggled and Mori-sama covered his face with his had._

_Hikaru-sama looked extremely pale._

_Evidently, all of my master's friends had been eavesdropping._

_My master's face began to darken with a frightening aura, that until now, I thought could only ever come from Kyouya-sama in the mornings._

_Haruhi-san's expression changed dramatically too._

I blinked.

Surely this had never been a part of my imaginings?

Was this a dream?

But this couldn't be a dream …

It lacked the extreme perfection of my dream's happy ending, and I regretted not knowing my master's friends better.

No, this wasn't a dream.

Because no matter how many times I attempted ti replay it inside my head, it failed to produce the beautiful simplicity of the sweet past moments.

It had been real.

I could never replay that moment again.

- - - - -

(This is a little thing I just added that isn't from Antionette's point of view. Not sure if its meant to be funny though … I'm not experienced at comedies.)

Kyouya smirked and snapped the screen of the digital video camera shut.

Perfect.

This would earn him squillions.

- - - - -

_Sorry about the super late updates and all the ones soon to come! Homework is harsh, but I can't deny it, I've been pretty lazy these days. Anyways, can you dedicate a story to someone who might never actually read it? Ah well, if you ever find this story, its dedicated to you Jess!_


End file.
